Methodology for the detection of multiple residues of organophosphates currently requires extensive sample clean up followed by an assay system which uses cholinesterase, a inherently unstable enzyme. The advantages of reagent stability, specificity and sensitivity offered by immunoassay technology will be applied to the multiresidue detection of organophosphate pesticides. Preliminary results from Phase I efforts have demonstrated the feasibility of producing monoclonal antibodies with recognition for a common functional group characteristic of one class of organophosphate pesticides. This project proposes to produce a panel of monoclonal antibodies with recognition for common functional groups on organophosphate pesticides. These MAbs will be used as the basis for a rapid multiresidue field test to detect these toxic substances. Development of broad based screening systems would significantly reduce the cost of testing. Such systems will be useful in the protection of human health and safety since early detection of these toxic substances can help to minimize personal exposure. With the current awareness and concern about environmental issues, there is significant commercial potential for rapid tests to detect environmental contaminants.